Printed circuit boards and interconnect network connectors can add significantly to the production and assembly costs for a motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved lighting module wherein a plurality of light sources are provided on a single carrier or printed circuit board and configured to perform a number of different functions. That single carrier/printed circuit board requires only one interconnect network thereby effectively reducing both production and assembly costs.